The Michael Rosen 73rd Birthday Collab
- Logo= - Thumbnail= - Announcement Thumbnail= }}|host = Aerodynamic Watermelon|published = May 9, 2019|length = 2:28:33|main_rule/gimmick = Celebrating Michael Rosen's birthday}}'''The Michael Rosen 73rd Birthday Collab '''is the 8th annual YTP collab that celebrates the birth date of famous poet and often-used YTP source, Michael Rosen. This Collab is hosted by Aerodynamic Watermelon. Entries were opened January 4, 2019 and ended on April 14, 2019. The Collab was originally going to be released on May 7, 2019 at 2 PM UK time but due to Aerodynamic Watermelon having issues with school and the intro it was delayed. The Collab released on May 9, 2019. List of entrants The main collab (from description) 00:00 – Intro part 1 03:56 – Intro part 2 (TenPinChameleon) (Transitions by Aerodynamic Watermelon and TenPinChameleon) *04:55 – Nintendom64 *06:05 – MerkatronMcSwag *07:44 – Alyx *12:37 – NoiceDrinkz, NangyLOL, pNsB & Q-Rad *15:42 – Cannavo69 *17:04 – Abe Powder *20:22 – TheEmeraldToad *26:53 – BillyBob 125 *30:16 – HeyApple Studios *32:42 – ItsRezberry *34:10 – Caramel Mint Cookie *34:44 – pthooie *39:43 – 256Pi *48:42 – ChattiestDrum *51:15 – Firstaid223 *54:00 – KNIGH7 *01:00:50 – pNsB *01:02:57 – Gardevoir X *01:03:50 – Paperking99 *01:06:28 – Pavel Sorokin *01:08:34 – CharlotteDupont *01:09:31 – TenPinChameleon *01:10:55 – Nick Hanson! *01:19:45 – King Mewtwo *01:23:00 – Babchak *01:24:54 – VreyIsGrey *01:28:06 – ratdoctor *01:28:49 – CRJ1 *01:29:33 – Letycjusz S. *01:32:01 – Osip Vayner *01:35:14 – Dave-K *01:42:02 – Drafty Shithouse *01:47:32 – NoicePlums *01:50:32 – MeleeMario720 *01:55:33 – Mr. Trollinator *01:57:02 – TWM YTP *02:04:09 – Blasulz1234 *02:08:06 – ThePlamzJoker *02:11:46 – MorimotoYTP *02:16:38 – ThatYTPGuy *02:17:55 – Jakoporeeno *02:24:26 – PizzaPieOverlord *02:27:19 – Outro (TenPinChameleon) The birthday bucket blowout *00:12 - That1TechDude *03:16 - meem1x1x1x1meemrblx *04:02 - TheTwistedOne *05:20 - PeachSyrupYTP *06:16 - PeachSyrupYTP (2) *07:29 - PeachSyrupYTP (3) *08:04 - SegaCD32X Model 1 *09:03 - Koi YTP *09:47 - EagleHawk *10:42 - Forrest Lesak *15:27 - Forrest Lesak (2) *17:11 - Eliora Ben-Guiron *19:10 - BUg SPray *21:14 - Mikori *22:06 - AquaWatermelons *25:35 - Gilbert Lemons *29:36 - JoeymonstamanTV *30:50 - Rabid Bark *34:31 - SubtitlerAwika *38:03 - TheEnglishFlannel *42:13 - eggchucker666 *43:38 - IABI TV *44:13 - TheMickyRosenRabbit *46:44 - GJYYNGII *48:34 - WonkyTonkyBotty *52:30 - Toad-is-stupid.net *53:33 - Toad-is-stupid.net (2) *54:17 - FameForSale *54:59 - "FlameFireBlast" (He didn't actually submit anything, this is just a joke relating to his regular usage of "Okay, we got the ne-", which was featured at the end of the collab.) Trivia *The game Mega Rosen X in the intro is a parody of the game Mega Man X developed and published by Capcom for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the selection screen of the different Birthday Collabs. transitions and ending also being references to Mega Man X. *This is the first Birthday Collab since the 68th Birthday Collab to not start with a song or music video by Fatboy Slim. The lack of one was brought up during the outro, in form of an inside joke, which also references ThePlamzJoker since he wanted for the intro to be a Fatboy Slim song. *Similarly to the 72nd Birthday Collab, FameForSale was going to host the Collab, later declining the offer. Video of the collab and the birthday bucket blowout Category:YouTube Poop Collab Category:Birthday Poops